A Late Night Liaison With A Vampire
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kaname is a vampire who finds a human, Zero, he is infatuated by one night he decides to act on his feelings. Rated M


A Late Night Liaison With A Vampire

A/N: Hi guys this is my second attempt at writing this pairing I couldn't resist writing this after looking in my VK artbook. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do no own Vampire Knight

Kaname's POV

I skulked in the shadows like I always did watching this human walk home. Once the silverette was entering his home I couldn't help but feel this burning desire to make him my own. I watched as he opened his bedroom window a little he glanced out the window seemingly looking right at me before turning from me and stripping from his work clothes before climbing into bed. As I watched I couldn't help but pant as thoughts rushed my mind n that instant I made up my mind to claim him as my own.

I walked to his window opening it fully before stalking to the other bedside looking down at his sleeping face he looked so beautiful. He shifted as I reached out to cup his cheeks his skin soft and warm beneath my cold palm. I let my hand slide down to his chest feeling his taught muscles he was well built but not too much he was still lean. He was beautiful so god damn beautiful.

I took out a vile from my pocket opening the others mouth pouring some of the liquid into his mouth causing the other to awaken. He looked up at me his eyes wide "…creature of the night…" he mumbled as steel grey eyes met my red ones his gaze travelling down to where my fangs were showing.

"Are you going to flee human?" I asked as he sat up now his eyes once again meeting mine, he shook his head at my question as he lost himself in my eyes. A small smile gracing my lips now as I reach out once more to cup his cheeks he didn't flinch at my cold touch he actually leaned into it.

"I knew you'd come for me…" he mumbled our gazes still locked together neither one breaking that connection for even a second. "I promised I wouldn't try to escape my fate," he told me. I smiled at him and leaned in capture his lips after a few seconds he returned the kiss his eyes sliding shut now.

I pulled the bed sheets from his lithe form as the kiss continued now letting my hands glide over his warm body my nails tickling his skin making him gasp softly into the kiss now. His hands moved up to grip at my shirt as the kiss grew much more passionate.

I stood from the bed now quickly stripping till I was now naked in front of him I pushed him down onto the bed before climbing on top of him. He ran his hands up my body now "you are so beautiful…" I mumbled at him gazing at his body before letting my eyes slide to his boxers which was covering my prize. I leaned in to kiss him sliding my hand from his chest to his stomach slipping it beneath his boxer shorts grabbing his length pumping him teasingly slow making him groan out.

I brought my thumb up to graze the tip making him gasp out before I removed my hand now pulling his boxers down licking my lips as I put three fingers to the silverette's lips "suck," I told him. He simply opened his mouth taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on them eagerly.

I groaned out as I watched him suck on my digits when they were wet enough I pulled them out and placed them at his arse running them around his entrance causing him to moan. I thrusted a finger into him as his back arched off the bed.

I smirked at his reaction as I leaned in to take his erection into my mouth. His eyes snapped open to look down at me now as I added the second finger starting to scissor him for what was to come, changing the angle of my fingers I nudged his little ball of nerves making him moan out causing his erection to twitch in my mouth.

I gave his erection a hard suck my fingers still thrusting into his entrance stretching him more I bobbed my head up and down now causing him to moan out and thread his fingers into my hair. I ran my tongue over the slit now before sucking on the tip getting a strangled gasp as I added the third and final finger stretching him even more. I let his cock slip from my mouth with a 'pop' now as I leaned in now to kiss his lips moving to lick at his earlobe before nibbling at it "I want you to moan out my name when you cum…my names Kaname," I told him as he groaned and gasped.

He nodded as I continued to scissor him my fingers hitting that little bundle of nerves with each thrust. He was a moaning mess till I removed my fingers causing him to whimper at the loss.

I sat down and patted my lap "crouch for me." Which he did allowing me to enter him easily, he moaned out and started to rock his hips now before starting to lift himself almost all the way off so just the tip remained inside him before he dropped back down repeating the process. We moaned out together as the pleasure washed over us both he was incredible. "Is this your first time?" I asked him before kissing at his neck.

He grunted a little "y-yes…" he replied before releasing a loud moan as my erection hit that little bundle of nerves deep inside him I placed my hands at his hips helping him to move his hips now as I leaned in biting at his neck now the sensation of drinking from him made him cum hard on to our stomachs calling out my name, "K-Kaname!"

It was agony trying not to cum myself as his walls tightened around my erection. I flipped our positions now so I was pounding him into the mattress. He moaned out as I grunted digging my fingers into his hips now leaving little marks in their wake.

He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me down for a rough kiss now as he came down from his orgasm. My thrusts started to get harder as he started to push back against me moaning into the kiss. I nipped at his lips now drawing a little blood that I licked up lifting his right leg as my hips never stopped I leaned in so I could bite down on his inner thigh now making him mouth his length jumping back to life.

I smirked pulling away and licking the blood from my lips. My thrusts becoming more erratic as I drew close to my release. I took his erection into my hand pumping him in time with my thrusts as he pulled me down once more as he bit onto my neck sucking on the spot making me moan out cumming deep inside him as I thumbed the slit causing him to cum too "K-Kaname…"

I pulled out of him now and collapsed on top of him "you are so beautiful when you cum…not that you aren't beautiful all the time…" this caused him to chuckle a little as he snuggled up to me. I smiled and kissed the top of his head before snuggling up to him ready for sleep.

The end

A/N: I do hope you have all enjoyed this please leave a review~


End file.
